Italy and Japan Halloween smut
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Italy and Japan go to a Halloween party thrown by America.Italy lets the other nations flirt with him right in front of Japan, who gets mad and tries to take the lead, only to end of a high pitched moaning mess.Semi-sequel to Italy and Japan smut.You don't have to read the first though.


**I do not own Hetalia**

It was Halloween and everyone was gathering at one of America's houses for his annual costume party. All the nations here excited about the party. Everyone loved to dress up and America threw one heck of a party. Some of the nations used Halloween as an excuse to wear clothes from their pasts that have went our of style, or the clothing of other nation's pasts.

Italy, Germany, and Japan walked into America's house and were greeted by said nation who was dressed as a cowboy. "Hey dudes. Glad you could make it." America said before slipping off to mingle with the other guests.

Italy was dressed in the green dress he used to wear while living with Austria. He knew it would make Hungary, who was dressed as Wonder Woman, to squeal in glee, and Austria, who was dressed as Batman, much to his dismay, to flinch at not noticing sooner that Italy had been a boy. Italy even had his hair wrapped in his white hair cloth.

Japan was dressed as a samurai, complete with his katana. He had managed to put his hair into a knot. When Japan had first seen Italy in his dressed, he had blushed madly, mostly because Italy had started whispering dirty things in his ear, and he had found it even hotter for them to be coming from the man dressed as a woman.

Germany had had a costume made. It was a larger version of the outfit he used to wear as The Holy Roman Empire. Most people didn't know he and Holy Rome were the same person though. Italy knew, had known from the beginning too. Germany had almost had a heart attack when he had found out that the man in the tomato box was the same 'girl' he had once been in love with as a child. Italy had laughed like crazy when he had first seen Germany's costume and they both had thought it was funny how their clothes matched. Japan had been confused, so they had to tell him what was going on. Italy had then told Japan not to be jealous since he could no longer love anyone more than he loved him. Japan had blushed madly, and Germany had almost laughed.

"Hey, it's Fratello." Italy said. The former Axis Power all turned to look at the cranky older Italian brother. He was dressed in an old black pinstripe suite, red shirt, blue tie and handkerchief, and a black pinstripe fedora. "I can't believe he still has that. I thought he threw it out years ago."

"What is he dressed as?" Japan asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Those are the clothes he used to wear in our Mafia days." Italy answered.

"'Our' Mafia days?" Germany asked.

"Yeah. My old clothes in a box in the attic. We used to do a lot in the Mafia. But I had though Fratello had thrown his out a long time ago." Italy smiled.

Japan noticed a lot of the other nations were staring at Italy because of the dress. This made him kind of mad. Everyone knew they were together. Japan looked at Italy, who was now jumping up and down talking to France, who had painted his whole body as a skeleton. He had his usual rose plastered on too. Japan did not feel threatened by France in the slighted. Italy looked to him like a brother. And, though France was a pervert, Japan knew he wouldn't anything to Italy.

As the night went on, Japan got madder and madder at the other nations. He had known Italy was at the top of a lot of people's lists because of his cuteness, and the dress wasn't helping things at all, but this was ridiculous. They were all openly flirting with Italy right in front of Japan, and Italy was letting them.

Italy kept sliding sideways glances at Japan, and saw just how much he disliked it when the other nations flirted with him. He also saw he hated it even more when Italy let them, and didn't say anything to them about it. Japan's face was bright red with anger, and Italy found it hot. Italy didn't get to see Japan mad very often, no one did really, and he found it turned him on a lot.

Italy had been letting people flirt with him for a few hours, and Japan had had enough. He marched right over to Italy, was talking to Prussia, and pulled him into a kiss right in front of everyone. Italy had been expecting Japan to snap and say something to him, but this was unexpecting. Japan hardly ever showed affection in public, even around his the other nations, and the times he did it was only because Italy, who was openly affectionate to everyone, made the first move.

Everyone gasped as the kiss deepened into a full out make out session. After a minute or two, the other nations went back to socializing, and America walked over to the couple.

"There is a room on the top floor you can use." He whispered, smirking. He didn't think they would take him up on the offer, and was greatly surprised when Japan took Italy's hand and started to lead the way up the stairs.

"Japan? What are you doing?" Italy asked.

"Nothing." Japan said. Italy could practically hear the blush in his voice. Japan pushed Italy into one of the bedrooms and onto the bed. Japan crawled on top of him, fully intending to take the lead for a change. He was mad at Italy for letting the other nations flirt with him, and wanted to show him, even if it ment giving pleasure to them both. He wanted to drive Italy mad using his body. Japan wanted to take the lead, and the top, away from him for once.

Italy laid on the bed and let Japan take the lead. He wanted to see if he could do it. Japan started to kiss Italy again. Italy wrapped is arms around the elder nation's neck. Japan reached around and started to unbutton the buttons on the back of Italy's dress. Italy rolled a little to allow Japan better access to finish. Japan pulled the dress off his shoulders, and down to his waist, leaving his chest uncovered. Italy reached up and started to remove Japan's clothes too. Japan didn't fight it, though he knew he should have. He was supposed to take the lead. Japan ran an hand over Italy's chest and stomach, but froze before he could do anything else. He was unsure of what to do really. Italy was always the one to do everything. Japan just had to think of what Italy would do and do the same things, but that was harder than Japan had thought it would be. He wasn't used to doing it, and found it kind of embarrassing.

Italy felt Japan freeze. He was kind of worried that the elder nations would throw himself into a frenzy, but still wanted to see if he could take the lead. Italy wasn't afraid of being the bottom. He had been before. Italy lifted his chest, trying to encourage Japan to continue, but Japan just kept staring at him, frozen in place. Italy reached a hand up and put it into Japan's top, and tweaked a nipple. Japan gasped. He snapped out of his trance, but still couldn't make himself do anything as Italy was now pinching a pulling his nipples.

Italy flipped them over and started to remove Japan's clothes after shedding the rest of his. He threw the dress and the kimono into the floor. Italy was more careful with Japan's katana, placing it gently on the bedside table. Italy reached up and undid Japan's hair. He kissed the other man deeply then started to kiss his way down his neck, stopping to suck, making marks every now and then. Japan didn't even try to hold his voice back. He knew Italy wouldn't let him, even if he had wanted to.

_How did this happen?_ Japan thought. _I was supposed to lead, not him._ Japan could barely think anything at this point because Italy had taken his nipple in his mouth.

Italy sucked on the hardened bud, and started to snake his hand down to Japan erect manhood. "You're already like this Kiku? You're so naughty. Trying to take control from me. Trying to take the lead. Did I tell you how sexy you looked in your kimono, with your katana on you hip?" Japan spoke no words, only moaned like a mad man as Italy slowly stroked him and spoke in a sexy voice around his nipple.

As Italy stroked his lover's manhood, he started to work his way down with his tongue. Japan's moans got louder and higher in pitch. By the time Italy got to the tip of Japan's cock with his mouth, Japan's moans were close to being shrieks, and he was withering around in ecstasy, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to keep his back from arching off the bed.

Italy engulfed the entire organ and swallowed, hard. Japan came instantly with a loud scream. Italy swallowed as much of the cum as he could, using the rest to coat his fingers. He pushed of the the coated digits into Japan's entrance. "You like it when I use your own cum to prepare you, don't you Kiku?" Italy whispered into the other nation's ear. Japan whimpered and said nothing, but Italy could him getting hard again just from the words. "You really are naughty? Do you like to be called naughty Kiku?" Japan nodded slowly, unable to talk from the high pitched moans coming from his mouth. "Good. You know what I like Kiku?" Italy asked as he inserted two more fingers, causing Japan to gasp and moan more. "I like turning you into nothing but a high pitched moaning mess." Italy removed his fingers, and before Japan could even think of missing them, they were replaced with the Italian's manhood.

Japan's back lifted from the bed as Italy pushed deep inside him, filling him to the brim with his pleasure. "F..F..Feli." Japan managed to breathe out before being reduced to nothing but moans again.

"I love it when you call me that Kiku?" Italy pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in really fast, hitting Japan's sweet spot square on. Japan saw stars as the pleasure continued. Italy slammed into his over and over again without stopping or slowing down.

Italy could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and was determined to make Japan cum with him. He grabbed Japan's erect cock and started to stroke with the rhythm of his thrusts. Japan was practically screaming at this point. If he had been thinking straight, he would have been mortified since he would have been sure the people downstairs could head him. Japan could feel himself getting closer. Italy could feel Japan tightening around him, so he doubled his efforts.

Japan came with a scream of Italy's full name, "FELICIANO." Italy came with "Kiku," coming from his mouth. Italy pulled himself out and collapsed beside his lover. "Ti amo Kiku." He whispered.

"Aishiteru Feliciano." Kiku whispered back as he drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile downstairs.**

"That was intense." France said.

"I agree." Romano had his hands over his ears, but they hadn't helped much. "At least it wasn't with the potato bastard."

"Let's leave them there and have some fun down here." England slurred his words, drunk off his ass in his Flying Mint Bunny costume, and hanging off America, playing with his cowboy hat.

"Agreed." America said, smacking England's ass.

**This was a request for 88KittyGirl88. I hope you like it. This is a semi-sequel to Italy and Japan smut. **


End file.
